Just a Touch like That
by Literate
Summary: They model because they like to, want to. But sometimes they just get carried away. Rated T. Hitachiincest.


You can say a song gave me visuals. And these visuals were so damn cool I put them in words. Said song was called "Touch" by BoA. But it's not a songfic. xP 'Cause then I can't decide whether to use the Korean version or English translation... Listen to that if you want a song to match it. xP And for the first time, there's no deep philosophy in the story. :O The title's a line in the song, because I didn't know what to call this.

-shifty eyes- The flashes are there for a_ reason_.

Warning: Rated T for twincest and kissing. HikaXKao, or KaoXHika, however you want to look at it, both pairings are damn hot and damn cool. :D Set in the future of canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the twins... And I don't own the oufits I described here because I just picked it off the top of my head. xP They're not even based on anything.

* * *

In the society of Japan, the eyes are on the rising fame of Japanese pop stars, the famous brands of clothing, the popular gaming technologies, and the government.

In the Hitachiin company, critics and admirers only look at one thing, as well as the competition and those out to bring their demise.

The models.

They litter the entire first floor, chatting amiably with each other over a cup of tea, waiting for their moment, their time in front of the camera. The cameramen get ready, brushing the lens over and over, clicking in the right settings, taking their places at their respective backgrounds.

And today, these girls are modeling the winter line, submitted by the two male heads of the company.

The infamous Hitachiin twins sit in the background, their never wavering hazel eyes watching the scene critically. Hikaru rests his head on his curled fist, his hand tapping the wood of the chair impatiently. Kaoru leans his head to the side, his fingers scratching at the veneered surface of the chair.

_flash_

Miyuko dances out confidently, a deep crimson dress swinging from her hips. A white embroidery laces down her side, a black net swaying, the thin ropes fraying at the ends. Her black hair's up professionally, the coal strands falling delicately in long excess. Her heels dangerously high, she walks with gracious, feline steps, a sly smile on her face towards her place.

"Hmm," Hikaru moves his eyes over her perfectly curved figure, as she flashes her smile at the camera, posing in a sophisticated stance, her hands handling the deep burgundy scarf with fluid ease. He stands up, brushing his gloves against his pitch black dress pants. Kaoru blinks, then curves his lips up in a smirk as his twin makes his way towards the girl. Miyuko was always Hikaru's favorite model.

_flash_

The young twenty-year old's busy, as she delicately lifts a part of the hem of her crimson dress, the cotton scarf leaning precariously on her shoulders. She flashes a fierce smile at the camera, just as Hikaru slid onto the mat, placing a firm arm onto her shoulder, his finger trailing the lace-like net on her neck. She flinches a bit at his touch, a surprised look coming onto her face-

_flash_

"Hitachiin-kun," she breathes out, but the twin trailing a hand over her waist, pulling her towards his chest, his sly look slightly pronounced.

_flash_

"Yes?" he answers, lowering his head to his hand, clenching her scarf, breathing in the high-quality smell of the fabric. Miyuko smiles dangerously.

_flash_

"You don't want me to slap you," she says out of the corner of her lips, straining a naturally convincing smile, as he brings a hand to her face, stroking it gently, his hand moving to her hand.

_flash_

"You aren't going to get fired, trust me," he winks and he sits her onto a backless chair, lowering his body to the floor, practically spreading himself on her lap. She twitches slightly, as he smirks into the camera.

_flash_

His hazel eyes meet her onyx black eyes, as Hikaru again lifts up a smirk. Aggravation's showing slightly on her face.

_flash_

"You're going to get me in trouble," she fumes through gritted teeth, as he takes himself off of her, and smiles mysteriously at her, releasing her hand.

_flash_

In an instant, she's pulled up, but in the opposite direction, and a strong hand inches onto her chin, a slim arm circling around her waist.

_flash_

"In trouble with who?" he chirps, although she could hear the softer and higher voice, Kaoru's. Their waists are practically glued together, and if Miyuko wasn't already used to men's contact, she would've pushed him away by now. He cocks his head cutely, knotting his hands together in front of her.

_flash_

"Um…" her eyes search for an answer, as he twirls her, a guiding hand in hers, a serene smile on his face, his hazel eyes half-lidded.

_flash_

"So may I take this dance?" he mocks slyly, bringing a hand onto her shoulder, and he snaps quickly, and as if it was natural, Miyuko turns her face towards the cameraman.

_flash_

He laughs and flicks at her immaculately done hair, the stray strands falling into a natural formation, his hand fingering at her hair.

_flash_

She flutters her eyes from the brightness, and before she knows it, he's knelt down, pressing his nose against her soft hand.

_flash_

He smiles softly at her, before stroking her cheek, and dropping his hand from hers. She blushes slightly, a hand coming up to cover it.

_flash_

"You're such a romantic, Hitachiin-kun," she pouts stubbornly as Kaoru waves innocently at her, and walks off the stage, his hands in his pockets.

He blinks as an arm comes around his neck, "Come on, let's go change," comes his brother's excited tones, as Kaoru's tugged harshly towards the dressing room.

Hikaru shoulders a pale peach sweater, before sloppily placing on a chestnut coat, tying the straps quickly, and slipping on a deep maroon pants, fastening a tilted belt quickly. Pockets and chains hang neatly yet messily from his coat, as he straps his leather boots on.

Kaoru pulls on a dark olive coat, the straps buttoned all the way to the top at random, a long silver chain lining his collarbone. He adjusts his belt to the opposite side with his gloved hands, slanting along his coal black pants. He walks ahead of his twin, his black leather boots clinking against the dark marble floor.

It isn't long until they spot their next victim, young, inexperienced nineteen-year-old Chihiro.

She paces awkwardly in her long black coat, fumbling with the checkered knit hat, propped uselessly on the side of her light brown hair. Her crimson boots fight with her walking pace, as she stepped awkwardly onto a small "snowing" stage. Their smirks widen slightly, as Kaoru falls back, slipping his hands into selected pockets, and Hikaru paces easily through the confetti filled place.

Her legs are clenched together, trying to ignore the wind that was threatening to blow white particles up her short red-green stripped skirt. She swings the too long forest scarf over her left shoulder, as she felts an eerie presence on her shoulders, a breath lining her ear.

_flash_

"Eep!" she ducks away, but Hikaru has a good hold on her scarf, and she tries in vain to run off in her high heels. The elder twin pulls her closer, a hand on her hat that was threatening to fall off.

_flash_

"E-Eh?!" she snaps her eyes towards the cameraman as he flicks a thumbs-up at her. "Wait, that can't be a picture!"

Her face is pulled towards his, as his fingers thread through her short brown hair. He smiles, almost slyly, "Anything can work, Chihiro-chan."

_flash_

She flushes red, and trips backwards, falling onto the confetti floor, her back smarting, as Hikaru squats down next to her, and forces her shocked face into the camera.

_flash_

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" she scrambles slightly, the confetti flying into the air. Her black eyes follow the shimmering papers for a second, as a hand clenched over hers. She frowns slightly, but when he drew a small line into her blushed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she's feeling slightly awkward, as he fingers her hair-

_flash_

She smiles slightly, staring at the fallen confetti, "This isn't half bad."

_flash_

"Of course not," Hikaru blows into her ear, as she turns an annoyed face towards him.

_flash_

He stands up quickly, fingering a long dangling chain, leaving her sitting in the midst of blowing snow-

_flash_

"Like watching snow, do we?" she moves her eyes to the intruder. She only makes a face as Kaoru sits across from her, smiling slightly.

_flash_

"Wait, they even take pictures of goofy faces?" she asks, moving her eyes towards the cameraman. Kaoru only smiles mysteriously as he leans in, fingering her chin, tilting it slightly. A light pink flowers onto her pale skin.

_flash_

"B-Baka, get away from me!" she throws a fistful of artificial snow at him, frowning as he only laughs and flops onto the ground casually.

_flash_

It's like Chihiro didn't notice the camera click, but she's intent on claiming murder on Kaoru's laughing face. She sprinkles several pieces of snow into his face, but he simply blew it away.

_flash_

"I'd suffocate on that," he jokes, smiling at her flustered face, before lazily gesturing towards the camera. Kaoru simply pulls her close to him, until she's practically resting on her chest, and she looks at the camera, clueless of what he wanted-

_flash_

He runs a finger along her jawbone, a hand snaking towards her back.

_flash_

She widens her eyes, and back quickly away from him, as he stands up, his coat covered in confetti.

_flash_

"And we're done, right?" Kaoru asks his brother, brushing the particles out of his outfit.

"Well," Hikaru winks an eye closed, "We have an entire stage especially for us. I had requested it especially for us!"

He raises a finger, closing his eyes knowingly, "But there's a catch, Kaoru."

_flash_- _flash_- _flash_

"You know," Kaoru drawls, fingering his face, looking into the mirror. He snatches the lip gloss from the girl's hand and applied it onto his lips smoothly. The make-up artist powders his pale cheeks with a light tint of pink, as he stares into the mirrored hazel eyes, not believing, not believing-

"Wow."

Kaoru blinks and stands from his make-up chair, flattening out his lace black silk blouse, smoothing out the wrinkles in the tight-fitting skirt. He smirks, as he adjusts his pure white scarf over his right shoulder, swaying his hip to one side. He pulls his tie tightly around his neck, as he walks up to his stunned brother, easily working with the black-strapped high heel. He cocks his head to the side, smiling mischievously, "Convincing, aren't I?"

Hikaru smiles at his brother, swinging his arm around his brother, running a hand through Kaoru's silky soft wig, "You always are."

Kaoru lets out a small giggle, as he traces the black design on his twin's white dress shirt, "The designs really does work well," he comments, before knotting his finger into his brother's belt, his voice low, quiet, "Still matching no matter what we do with it."

_flash- flash- flash_

"Ready, Hitachiin-san?" the cameraman calls out from behind the device. They both nod, identical grins spreading onto their face.

And then, it begins-

_flash_

Kaoru's right hand anchors tightly to Hikaru's hip, as the elder twin brings their faces close together. They pause for only a split second before Hikaru laces his arms around his brother quickly.

_flash_

"We should do this more often," Kaoru smiles, catching his the hem on his skirt, as he leans backwards, his twin following fluidly behind him-

_flash_

He closes his eyes for a moment, as Hikaru runs a hand along his side, the black blouse smoothing under his touch, his feet in an unbalanced position-

_flash_

And another smile, another smirk-

_flash_

Hikaru lids his eyes as they press closer to each other, Kaoru grasping at his neck, the former twin leaner against him sophisticatedly. And they're both flying, passionate-

_flash_

And from a peaceful expression to fierce, to sincere, to laughter-

_flash_

Kaoru knots his hands around Hikaru's neck, as the elder twin supported his waist, his thin fingers grasping at his black skirt.

_flash_

They dance heat, from impossible stance to stance, lacing themselves over their other half, matching confidence-

_flash, flash, flash, flash-_

A small audience crowds, watching their improvising positions, their quick, fluid, feline movements, and some of them are wondering, wondering-

_flash, flash, flash, flash-_

-wondering how they could be so comfortable with each other, that one didn't even flinch when the other ran his hand along his leg, nor when their faces are barely a centimeter apart-

_flash- flash- __**flash**__-_

And as if on cue, both of their eyes slide open, and their faces, bodies, selves press together easily, entwining, their lips clashing, tongues twisting-

_flash_

The cameraman lowers his camera, daring to look at the scene, while the rest of the audience are in silence, gaping. Miyuko mentally slaps herself, as Kaoru threads his hands through his brother's brown tresses, and Hikaru brings their bodies closer together.

"Well, girls," the young man places his hands on his hips, his camera dangling dangerous from his shoulder, when he sees that his employers aren't coming apart any time soon. He deadpans their position, "There's a really good reason we don't normally have both Hitachiin-kuns on the stage at the same time."

Another girl turns away from the scene, shivering slightly, while even more cover their mouths as if seeing the two of them like that is mentally disturbing, some surprised that their _twin_ bosses were _together_-

And they break apart, slightly breathless, when one of the shy girls, Chihiro, pipes up innocently, cocking her head to the side, confetti falling from her hat.

"Did they just French?"

They smirk slyly, and Hikaru slides a hand onto Kaoru's shoulder, before the two of them tsks her, replying in complete synchrony-

"Of course, we just did."

_flash_

"That's also kind of why we have one of them dress as a girl for pictures, y'know," the camera man says, nonchalantly, lowering his camera once more. He nods, "Just in case someone out there thinks the Hitachiin twins are insane."

_And because, they just love modeling._


End file.
